Rolling my SOLDIER
by Jediempress
Summary: Zack uses a new expression with Angeal, Angeal uses it on Sephiroth, Sephiroth has no idea what it means and asks Genesis. Alluded to yaoi. Complete.


Yes, it's random. My girlfriend and I came up with this late one night. I'm sure stuff like it has been done before but hopefully this is a bit different. This is my first time actually writing Genesis so be nice. Reviews would be nice and no I don't own the boys or setting, just the story.

* * *

Rolling my SOLDIER

Angeal Hewley was about to bust down his student's bedroom door. The teenager had a training session and if he didn't leave right now he would be late for it. Angeal was tired of getting reprimanded for the boy's lack of discipline.

After several unsuccessful attempts to simply call Zack Fair out of his room, Angeal decided he was going to have to take more drastic measures. He strode over to the door of the young man's small room and raised his hand to give it a swift knock. If that didn't get a response, then he would kick it down.

Just before bringing his hand to the smooth metal, he paused. They didn't bother soundproofing any of the residential quarters that were not on the executive floor, likely due to the fact that Shinra was paranoid and wanted to be able to hear anything that might be being said, and Angeal was easily able to hear inside the room. There was some heavy breathing and several quiet moans.

Angeal was not ignorant to normal teenaged male behavior, it had not been that long since he had been one, and he recognized instantly what he was hearing. While he understood that males had a need for such activities, he could admit to having done it also, there were appropriate times for it. This was definitely not one of them.

With a light smirk, Angeal pounded once on the door. "What are you doing in there?"

There was a panicked gasp and some scuffling. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

Angeal snorted at Zack's choice of words and had to wipe the smile off his face when the black-haired young man threw open the door. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he avoided Angeal's eyes. "Hey, uh, sorry about that… I'll get to class now."

He brushed past his mentor and hurried for the door. Before he could leave, Angeal called out, "You didn't answer my question, Zack."

"Huh?" Zack paused and turned.

"What were you doing that was important enough to be late for lessons?"

"Uh…" He was clearly embarrassed as anything as he rubbed the back of his neck and the slight flush turned into a full out blush. "Well…"

Angeal lifted an eyebrow, waiting.

Zack bit his lip and then quickly rushed out, "I was rolling my soldier." He then raced out the main apartment door.

The door fell shut and Angeal stared at it for a long moment. _Rolling my soldier?_ Well that was certainly a new name for it. He chuckled and shook his head before moving to follow his student out.

--0—0—

Sephiroth was being insufferable. Angeal watched on as the other First Class nitpicked every single move the carefully chosen group of Seconds made. They had been selected to accompany Sephiroth to one of the President's random military displays in Junon and it was obvious that the silver-haired man was not at all happy to be going.

"Your feet are two inches too far apart," critiqued Sephiroth, almost immediately after criticizing a Second Class's body position from across the room. So far, he had found fault in all but two of the ten men and Angeal knew that he would soon get to them.

Sure enough, they became his last targets, both being called out for minor flaws that they all knew for a fact that no one attending the demonstration would remotely notice. Sephiroth scowled as he turned his back on them, long hair fluttering out behind him. He strode past Angeal without a word to stand before one of the large windows that lined the outside wall.

Sighing to himself, Angeal dismissed the others. He remained in place as they filed out and then turned around to face Sephiroth. "Don't you think you were over doing it just a little?"

"They are Second Class SOLDIERs; they should have these things perfected by now."

"I'm sure they do but you know as well as I do that people tend to get a little nervous around you." Angeal folded his arms. "The fact that not one of them had more than minute technical errors speaks volumes of their skill."

"A minute technical error can be the deciding factor between victory and loss." Sephiroth's voice was stony.

The broader man took a breath. "You're nitpicking, Seph."

"I do not nitpick. If they cannot perform their tasks as expected they should not be representing the company let alone the SOLDIER program."

Sephiroth was being obstinate and Angeal knew he was going to get anywhere with him. Giving up for now, he turned for the door. As he walked away, he muttered, "Someone needs to roll his soldier."

"What?"

Smirking, Angeal did not explain and left the room.

--0—0—

Sephiroth was still puzzled by Angeal's statement as he made his way to his office. Try as he might, he could not figure out what he had meant by that comment. He was certain it had to be some kind of slang for something; Angeal spent much of his time commiserating with the other classes and trying to be everyone's friend.

When he reached his office, he was still mulling over it. It bothered him when people used slang around him because it showed just how removed he was from the general population. The only reason he knew as much as he did was because both Angeal and Genesis usually tried to keep him somewhat in the loop.

"So, Angeal tells me you're being difficult again today."

Sephiroth did not glance at his visitor as he passed to sit at his desk. "I am never difficult."

Genesis laughed, leaning against the far wall. "Fine, I'll use his actual words. He said you're pissy today."

The general looked at his friend with an uplifted eyebrow. "I was merely attempting-"

"To be completely anal retentive and re-enforce why the lesser classes are terrified of you." The brown-haired man chuckled. "You're a perfectionist, Sephiroth, but that doesn't mean you can make everyone else one, too."

Sephiroth nearly pouted. "If they did it correctly in the first place, I wouldn't have to criticize them."

"Uh huh." Genesis pulled away from the wall. "Well, I only came to see to it that you eat this evening. Apparently, Angeal is getting worried about you again."

"I have paperwork."

"It can wait." The other man folded his arms. "Right now, you are coming with me for dinner and then perhaps if you behave I'll allow you to come back and distract yourself from whatever is bothering you pointless paperwork."

Sephiroth glared at him but Genesis only continued giving him a mild smile. After nearly five minutes passed, Sephiroth decided it really wasn't worth the effort to be stubborn about this. Plus, he had to admit that the notion of dinner with one of his very few friends did sound nice.

Standing back up, he flicked his bangs. "And what constitutes as behaving?"

Genesis shrugged. "I'll let you know."

"Right." Sephiroth walked around the desk to meet with his friend near the door. As he reopened it, he paused and flicked his feline eyes toward him. "May I ask a question?"

Genesis quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. "What?"

"What does it mean to 'roll your soldier'?"

Blue eyes stared blankly for a moment. "What?"

"Earlier today, Angeal made a comment that I needed to 'roll my soldier'."

Genesis' confused expression slowly morphed into an entirely different one. There was something… disturbing about it. He grinned and licked his lower lip as he placed his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders and began pushing him from the office.

"Let's order in, Sephiroth. I'll show you exactly what it means in my apartment…"


End file.
